1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a physical mounting mechanism designed to act as a support for any objects, electronic or otherwise that need to be secured for movement or transport. The invention not only secures items during transport, but it also allows an easy-open and easy-close capability for quick installation or removal of the mounted object. The mount functions as a support for electronics, mobile computers, and medical equipment where ease of installation and removal, and security of attachment are important.
2. Background Art
Mounts of many types have been designed and created. However, none have provided a universal mount that allows easy installation and removal without use of tools and securely holds the object to be mounted even if it is inverted. As an example, this mount allows a laptop computer to be secured at the base allowing the screen to be moved up and down without becoming dislodged from the mounts when the base is secured.
Individual objects often need to be securely connected to a separate mobile or fixed surface. At the same time users need to quickly and easily install and later remove these objects, such as electronics, marine products, monitors, etc. with various shapes and sizes. Therefore, the mechanical connection needs to be a universal mount that can be applied to objects of differing shapes and sizes.
This invention provides a mount that operates quickly and easily. It enables installation or removal of electronic components, laptop computers, etc. with very little effort. This invention, at the most fundamental level, secures an object being mounted on multiple planes thereby preventing both horizontal and vertical movement of the mounted object.
This mounting mechanism provides uprights with a surface area on two intersecting vertical planes and one horizontal plane. The surface on the horizontal plane swings aside, allowing the mounted object to slide up and away along the vertical planes thus releasing the object. These uprights serve two functions: they prevent side movement of the objects being mounted, and they have a small cap that rotates over the object to either allow vertical movement of the mounted object for removal or prevent the movement thus keeping the object surely in place.
This invention includes special capabilities beyond those of a simple mount. This mount has three fixed positions. One position is the xe2x80x9cclosedxe2x80x9d position where the cap is covering the object and preventing movement of the object mounted. The next position is taken when the user rotates the cap to the right using the thumb and forefinger, i.e. tool-less opening of the mount. The third option is to rotate the top to the left thus opening the mount and allowing removal of the object.
The mount consists of two main partsxe2x80x94a top and a base. The top rotates over the base and locks it into either a closed or open position. The open position can be either to the right or the left. However, the open position goes only as far as necessary to allow the secured object to be released from the mount. This way the top itself never releases from the base of the mount, nor does it open so wide as to interfere with other objects near it. A spring inside the mount provides enough pressure to prevent the mount from moving inadvertently while at the some time allowing the user of the mount to open it without tools.